After Effects of Civil War:Life of a Witch-Part 1
by Amber The Awesome Fangirl
Summary: We all know that when Captain America:Civil War ended, Wanda Maximoff was imprisoned. Read about her life after that happened, her new relationship with Team Tony.
1. Life Of A Witch-Part 1

=+=+After-Effects Of Civil War:The life of the Witch-Part 1+=+=

She hadn't moved her arms for hours. She had wanted to save her energy for her meeting with the avengers. The ones who signed the accords, that is. She didn't know why she hadn't. She wanted to, but not signing it cost her her freedom, and her happiness. Her Vision. She had feeling for the man, and tried not to harm him, and made him laugh. That was before all the accords nonsense started. He probably hated her now. And she had come to accept that that was her punishment for running off with Clint.  
'Only a few more minutes' she thought to herself, but couldn't finish it because she got cut off short passing out. Today was a bad day for Wanda Maximoff.

She woke up on a chair with handcuffs and glove-like things in her hands. They were black and had no fingers.  
Her feet and stomach were not tied down, so she looked around to see what was around. She saw the team around her, not noticing she was awake.  
'I can escape now while there distracte- no.' she debated in her mind 'I'm going to finally make things right.'  
She scanned the faces. Stark, Rhodes, Romanoff, T'Challa, and the other small boy who had the bug suit on the last time. She frantically looked for Vision, but never found him. She stood up and everyone noticed her presence.  
"Well well well. The witch awa-' said Tony but was caught off guard with Wanda launching herself at him and said "I'm sorry Tony, you're right. You're right, as always."  
He looked down at the Maximoff girl, who had caused her so much trouble in the past, but a girl who he adopted as his child.  
"Its ok, Wanda. It wasn't your fault." said Tony as Wanda left his grips  
"No, its all my fault. I hurt Vision. I lost his trust. I lost your trust." said Wanda, bursting into tears.  
"Aw Wanda. It'll all be alright in a while." said Tony "Do you want to see Vision?"  
Wanda looked at his face, her eyes filled with pain and regret. "I doubt he doesn't hate me by now" she says, sniffling in-between words.  
Just as she finishes her words, the android flys in. Wanda looks at him for a second and charges at him.  
"Vision. I-im so sorry."  
"Wanda. It is alright. I still share feelings for you" said Vision wrapping his arms around her, and noticing her cuffs. He goes to take them off. Tony is about to say something, but Wanda pulls back her hands without loosening his grip from her.  
"They must hurt" said Vision curiously.  
"They do, but this is punishment for my actions. All of this. Those weeks where I couldn't see you. It is what I deserve."  
"No, Wanda. It was Clint. He came for you."  
"Did you see me object?"  
"A little"  
"Their arguing like a married couple" says the young spider boy.  
"I don't see you in hand cuffs, withstanding torture because they say you'll see the only family you ever had, bug boy." snarls Wanda, but Peter just shrugs.  
"They tortured you?" said Vision and Tony is unison  
"I- shouldn't have brought it up. They just used drugs on me that they thought would make me tell them the truth. I was. I-I just wanted to make it right. What I've done, who I've hurt." said Wanda, going back to crying on Visions chest.  
Tony walked up to her and said "Its all going to be ok, Wanda. We just have to trust you before we let you go off." ad he stroked her hair.  
"Whatever it takes" sobbed Wanda. "Just please don't make me go back there. Please."  
"We wont. You'll sleep in your room, with Vision watching over you and Peter surveying you through camera." said Tony  
"Peter?" Said Wanda  
"That'd be me" said the spider boy. "Sorry about earlier. The news told me you were way different. Peter Parker" extending his hand and then blushing at his mistake. Wanda just laughed, like the avengers used to laugh at her cringy puns.

"Good Morning, Wanda." said Vision  
"Hey Viz. How'd you sleep?" said Wanda  
"Im not sure. How about you?" replied Vision  
"The best sleep in a while. It helps if I only ever got rest when I passed out before. It was the worst when I woke up from a bad dream and the collar shocked me for moving sharply" said Wanda, filled with hatred, but not for the android. She had feeling for him that could even rival her feeling for Pietro. She felt hatred for everyone who tortured her, laughed at her in her gentle state, but she was done with revenge. She was going to do what was right.  
"I am so sorry, about your imprisonment at the raft. It was needed, for you to calm down, see reason, and you have." calmly stated the android. "Shall we go to breakfast?"  
"I sense the doors locked. How are we going to get out?" asked Wanda, slipping on the anti-power gloves. An action of which Vision noted.  
"Like this." he said as he picks her up as he did when she killed Ultron and flew threw the wall.

"Heya Wanda. Slept better than at the raft?" said Tony, looked back at Wanda  
"Yep" smiled Wanda as Tony Looked at her hands and saw the gloves.  
He said "Didn't think you'd put them on. Vision took them off you last night as a test of faith and you passed it" "I just don't want to hurt anyone" replied Wanda sadly.  
Tony put on a smile and said "Cheer up, kiddo. We're paying a visit to our avenger friends." "We?" asked Wanda "You me and Vision. Course, the raft had there safety protocols. You have to wear the cuffs" said Tony Wanda shrugged and they all heading off to the car.

As they were approaching the prison from the helicopter they'd gotten in earlier, Tony said "Alright, I gotta put the cuffs on. Take off the gloves" "Huh?" asked Wanda curiously "If things go south." explained Tony holding up a briefcase for the gloves. She took them off and put them in. He closed the case and put it under the seat, grabbing handcuffs. Wanda extended her arms and he cuffed her. The copter landed and they all left.

"Heya, Clint." taunted Tony, so Wanda bumped him a little. The retired archer ran at the the bars and gripped them and said "What did you do to Wanda!" "I-They didn't do anything. It was the people here." croaked Wanda softly "No, you don't speak. You could be brain-washed for all I know" yelled Clint "I would never allow that to happen, Clint" pitched in Vision. Wanda escaped Tonys grip, it wasn't hard because he wasn't trying. Clint looked at Tony, but he just shrugged. Wanda ran the Clint, and he stroked her hair. "I brought you with me because I though it would be best. I-I didn't know this would happen. Your like my fourth child" sobbed Clint softly "You did what you had to do, and I don't blame you. Cap'll be back to bust you out" "What about you?" "I'm staying at the mansion under house arrest" "Alright, Maximoff, lets go." said Tony

"What they do to you!" yelled an angry bird man "Nothing, Sam. Im just the same as ever. Except the wanted fugitive part." whispered Wanda in a voice that he wanted to believe. He turned and Wanda said "Please Sam, listen to me" "Just go away. They did warn me not to make friends with a witch." said Sam. Wanda felt hurt tears streamed down her face. The older brother she never had now hated her. Vision  
wiped away the tears and they left the raft.

"Wanda" said a voice behind Wanda. She no longer needed Peters surveillance or Visions. They took away the handcuffs and kept the gloves for when she wanted to wear then. Wanda turned around to see Rhodes, the retired Military. "Hey, James." replied Wanda "We're under attack" he said as the War machine suit came to his back and the whole suit covered his body.  
"Suit up kid"as he flew away. Wanda turned to see the suit she dreaded to wear. Her super hero costume.  
As Wanda rushed into the front line, pushing Peter and T'Challa to see the attackers. It was no more than her former leader and his pal, Steve Rogers and Bucky. "Wanda? What are you doing here." asked Steve "To make my mistakes right. It was this or be tortured, Steve. You have to understand." replied Wanda showing a handful of emotions "Get back kid. Don't let this get messier than it has to be." "I'm sorry Steve. Please just leave now." "Um, no Wanda. He's a wanted fugitive, remember?" warned Tony "I was too, but you still took me in." "Dammit Wanda! Its because your still a kid. Rogers and his ol' winter soldier friend are way beyond that. Now pick a side. Show me i was right to bring you back." replied Tony "Stand down Steve. Please" pleaded Wanda, but they both stood there ground.

She didn't do much fighting. Protecting was more what she had in mind.  
Steve throwing his shield, she easily deflected it to the side. Unfortunately, it was electro-magnetic, so it came back to him.  
She shielding everyone from the soldier's bullets. Peter was everywhere, but didn't really help. At least he was keeping out of the way. The soldier shot at mostly Tony and Viz, so of course, him shooting at the only people who loved me through the hard times of the civl war between the avengers, she was a little protective over her new family. Just when the soldier looked to be out of bullets, Peter jumped down at stood beside me.  
He said "Give up, evil-doers!" and the soldier muttered "Work on your catchphrases, kid." as he pointed the gun at him.  
Wanda yelled "No!" and ran in front of Peter. The last thing she remembered was Vision, Steve, Tony, Bucky, and Peter yelling out for me. The last thing she felt was bursting pain, more pain than when she was tortured, and a bullet entering the side of her stomach.  
She turned to Tony and weakly said "Trust me now?" and laughed weakly, and then fell bleeding into Vision's hands.

Beep…Beep…Beep  
The monitors kept repeating that sound.  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
That noise was the sound of Wanda Maximoffs life  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
The time she had spent on the hospital bed seems endless  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
It was funny, really  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
She might die in the same way Pietro did. Taking a gunshot for someone.  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
Except Pietro died from a lot more.  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
Peter was thinking all of these things, looking down at the girl who saved him.  
'I could've taken the hit' he thought, knowing it wasn't true. The bullet would've pierced his heart, but it only hit Wandas stomach because she jumped in the way.  
He looked down at the Maximoff girl. They told him about her, how she was a hydra experiment. How she made half the avengers go crazy and that almost cost them there downfall. In the end, they saved a lot of people on the train. Them, as in her and her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. Tony told him that she had spent a week crying after his death. They wouldn't let her burn his ashes, for reasons they didn't tell her. He knew it was to try and resurrect him. He knew because in between all of this he had gone and investigated about Wanda and stumbled upon logs of her brother going to a secret hospital to partake in experiments. The girl had been through a lot. Her parents death, Ultrons betrayal, Pietros death, the avengers splitting, getting tortured at the raft.  
This was all really cruel for a girl who's not even old enough to drink to have to go through. He couldn't speak though, because she was older than him. When he was only 16 years old, Wanda was 19, and the legal drinking age in U.S.A is 21.  
As Peter though all this, he heard a small whimper behind him. He flicked a switch on the wall that alerted the nearby nurses and doctors and turned to see Wanda waking up and looking around. He stood paralyzed for a second, only being able to look at her.  
He didn't feel attracted to her, for a lot of reasons. One, that she was the Visions. He made that clear and she made that clear. Two, even if they did love each other, all his other girlfriends didn't end up that well.  
Wanda said "Good to see your standing, Peter. By standing, I mean sitting. Come on, Parker, get your head in the game." as she laughed. She pulled out the needles in various parts of her body and stood up.  
She stumbled, but Peter caught her. "You can't" he said "I mean you shouldn't be walking"  
She just said "I'll tell you when I don't feel like doing something." He walked her out and to her room. She walked in and locked the door. A minute later, she came out in clothes. "Alright, Peter, let's go find my boyfriend and tell him I'm alright."

Once the doctors finished up with Wanda, she and Peter started heading to Vision's room.  
"Ok, why'd you take that bullet for me." said Peter seriously, but Wanda just laughed and said "I couldn't let the annoying little brother I never had die on me, now could I?" but at that point, they reached Vision's room.  
Peter knocked on the door and said "I thought maybe you, me, and Viz could go see a movie later." but Wanda didn't have time to respond because Vision phased through the wall. He looked surprised to be her, but Wanda just stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "Hey, babe. How'd you sleep?" That had become a running joke between the two.  
Vision leaned over and kissed her back "I slept horrible. Thinking about you. You cause me pain, my Wanda, but I'm glad you are okay."  
"Do you wanna see a movie, Wanda and Vision?" asked Peter  
"Sure, which movie?" said Vision  
"Not sure. Just going to see what new." replied Peter  
"Let's go then." said Wanda  
"I'll pay for popcorn and drinks." said Peter as he a web at Vision as Vision picks up Wanda and the all fly away.

DON'T YOU ALL GO LEAVING YET  
A new book will appear on July the 29th. Stay tuned for the adventures of Wanda, Vision, and their new friend Peter.

The Avengers Dictionary

Wanda Maximoff: The Scarlet Witch, Witch. The insecure, 19 year old super-hero who got her powers from a hydra experiment, preformed by Dr. Strucker on Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. Currently not signed onto the accords, due to her age. The minimum age in 21. Her current relationship is between 'The Vision'

Vision:The Vision, Viz. The smart new avenger, age unknown. His powers come from one of the 4 infinity stones, that came from Loki's septer. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Wanda Maximoff'

Peter Parker: Spider-Man, Bug-Boy, Spider-Boy. The extraordinary, 16 year-old super-hero who got his powers from a radioactive spider, and now he's becoming friends with the avengers.

Tony Stark: Iron Man. He got his powers from his hard-work and determination. He built many suits, some failures and some not, to become who he is now. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Pepper Potts', even though they are taking a break right now.

Clint Barton: Hawkeye, Clint. He got his powers from practicing archery from years without end. His hawk like vision gives him his name. He was a former shield agent before joining the avengers. His current relationship status is unknown, but he has 3 confirmed children. He is not currently signed onto the accords.

Sam Wilson: The Falcon, Bird Man, Bird. He got his powers through a metal suit that straps on his back and deploys wings. He has military experience and is one of Captain Rogers closest friends. His relationship status in unknown, and he is not currently signed onto the accords.

James Rhodes: War Machine, Rhodey. He got his powers from one of Tonys suits. He has military experience, and is Tony Starks best friend. His relationship status is unknown and he is currently signed onto the accords.

Natasha Romanoff: Black Widow, Agent Romanoff. She is an ex-assassin and a former agent of shield before she became an avenger. Her relationship status is supposedly with Bruce Banner, but it isn't certain. She is currently signed onto the accords.

Steve Rogers: Captain Rogers, Captain America, Cap. He got his powers from a military experiment. He has military experience and his relationship status is supposedly with Agent 13(Carter), but it isn't certain. he is not currently signed onto the accords.

James 'Bucky' Barnes: Bucky, Buck, James, Winter Soldier. He got his powers from a hydra experiment and got brain washed in the process. His relationship status is unknown an is no currently signed onto the accords, as he is a wanted criminal.


	2. Life Of A Witch-Part 2

=+=+=After Effects of Civil War:Life of the Witch-Part 2=+=+=

Wanda looked out of the window of her room. She wanted to leave so badly, but she couldn't by herself. Tony forbade it. Of course, she loved her boyfriend, Vision and her best friend, Peter but she wanted to go alone. She had planned to go out. Today, and nothing was going to stop her.

She grabbed her bag full of money, food, and her superhero costume just in case. She put her phone in her pocket, and thought for a second, and then put the phone charger in her backpack. She got a text from Vision and she took out her phone.  
'Hello, my Wanda. Do you want to go to a restaurant or something tomorrow night?' texted Vision, and Wanda replied back.  
'Sure, babe. Have fun on your trip and don't get hurt.'  
'You have already said this to me when I left.'  
Wanda put down her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. Vision had left a few hours earlier to try and find Sam and Steve, who had escaped custody a few days earlier. Peter was out studying for a test, so she opened the window and slipped out un-noticed.

Wanda grabbed the straps of her bag and put down her hat so that nobody noticed her. She grabbed a piece of paper on her list and started walking. She knew exactly where she was going to go, but she had one pit stop.

Wanda looked at the grave of her brother. It had been almost two years since he had died. She placed the flowers she had gotten earlier on the top of his grave and knelt down.  
She said "I'm sorry, Pietro. It's my fault. I-I should have been there for you. I should have protected you." and bursts into tears. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and immediately turned around to see the old S.H.I.E.L.D director, Nick Fury.  
She sighed and said "What do you want, sir. Don't you see I'm in the middle of something?"  
Fury just laughed and said "I want to show you something." as he wiped a tear off Wanda's face.  
"Let's go, then. I see I can't get out of this."

"This is the S.H.I.E.L.D laboratory. Here, our scientists work on new weapon designs, cures for diseases, etc." explained Fury as they walked into a giant lab. There was all different types of people working there.  
They didn't take notice of her. "You're wondering why nobody cares you're here, aren't you?" asked Fury, and Wanda nodded her head to that question.  
"It's because they don't care about what you've done. They care about the real you." he said and poked her chest.  
"And they know the real you is beautiful. Just like your brother."  
Wanda tensed up a little and said "What do you want to show me, sir. I'm on a tight schedule." but again, Fury just laughed.  
He said "I know the avengers, well the ones signed onto the accords, they don't like you leaving the mansion alone. I know you snuck out, but I'll walk you back and tell them you came with me, and they'll understand." Fury finally opened a double-door to reveal a lot of surgeons working on a boy.  
Wanda bumps Fury on the shoulder and says "This." and waves her hands up towards the body and says "Why are you showing me this." but Fury just says "Go and see for yourself, Maximoff." so Wanda walks up slowly, and the surgeons move away and let Wanda see the body. She looks down, very slowly and carefully, to reveal her dead brother, Pietro Maximoff, his face full of color. His eyes were open, and she looked into his eyes, not being able to look away.  
Her brother stared back, smiled and said "Hello, little sister." but that's all Wanda could hear because she passed out cold.

Wanda woke up on a hospital bed. She got up and looked around. She saw Nick Fury and Pietro hanging around the back. They didn't notice her wake up, but she got up and ran toward her brother.  
He noticed her, but didn't have time to react because she tackled him into a bear hug, and started crying. "Pietro. How did you-Why did you-" asked Wanda rapidly.  
"First of all, I'm not sure how I'm alive, they won't tell me. Second of all, I was protecting the Hawkeye man. Third of all, I missed you too." replied Pietro, hugging Wanda back. While his time in the grave, he hadn't grown. Wanda was now a little inches taller.  
Fury said "You should go home now, Maximoffs. The avengers should be worried about you. It's 3 am."  
Wanda looked surprised and said "Can you run us home, Pietro" and Pietro replied "I don't have a home yet, but I'd love to meet your home. Let's go." as he scooped her up and ran all the way to the avengers mansion.

"That was irresponsible, unacceptable, and very dangerous Wanda!" yelled Tony.  
"I know, but I was tired of being watched. Plus I brought home my brother." replied Wanda as she shrugged.  
"You brought home your what?"  
"My brother. Pietro?" said Wanda, as the quick boy slid into the room.  
"'Sup, Stark." said Pietro  
"How the hell are you alive Pietro?" yelled Tony.  
Vision phased through the wall and said "What is all the ruckus-Pietro?"  
"My sister said good things about you, Vision." said Pietro.  
"Not that I'm ungrateful that your alive, but how?" replied Vision.  
"Stop asked me, 'cuz I got no idea." said Pietro  
"Hey brother, this is my boyfriend, Vision." said Wanda, hugging Visions arm.  
Pietro looked at the strange red man that had gotten the love of her sister, and said "You know the drill, big guy. Hurt my sister and I'll knock you into the nearest galaxy. No, make that the furthest galaxy."  
"Look, Tony, is there an extra room for Pietro to use? We're really tired." said Wanda punching her brother lightly.  
"You're driving me crazy, Maximoff." said Tony putting his hand on his head and shaking his head.  
"Which one?" said Pietro jokingly, a joke of which only Wanda laughed at.

Clint was reading his bow. He was outside of the mansion to take back Caps shield. He was sad Wanda wasn't with him, but that was fine. He was going to get that shield or die trying. He shot an arrow at the mansion generator. He heard it shut down and the extra one turn on. He heard voices come outside. This was not the idea. A door flung open and blue energy came out. He shook his head and dismissed the idea. The runner boy was long gone, saving him and the small child in Sokovia. He shot an arrow at the door, but the energy came back to take away the arrow. Captain talked through the mic in his ear.  
'What's going on there, Clint. Is that the cue? I'm bringing in the team." said Cap. A few moments later, Steve, Bucky, and Sam came down beside him. His fears came true, and Pietro appeared out of nowhere.  
"Ok now guys, hands up please, surrender, all that crap." said Pietro.  
"Kid, how are you alive." said Captain Rogers.  
Pietro responded with "You didn't see that coming?" and most of team Cap shook there heads, so he said "You said to walk it off, so I did. Now surrender."  
"We ain't surrendering to a kid with powers." said Sam.  
"How about two?" said Wanda walking out the door. Surprisingly, they both were wearing the outfits they wore in Sokovia.  
"You avengers aren't going to hurt my brother anymore. He's here to take you in, and I'm reassurance that you surrender." said Wanda.  
"Please, Wanda, Pietro. Don't do this. We just need the shield." pleaded Clint. He owed Pietro his life, and Wanda was like her child.  
Peter swung in with his suit and said "Wanda. Wanda's brother. These guys giving you trouble?"  
"No, they were just surrendering." said Pietro, paying no attention to Clint.  
"Where are your comms. When is Tony coming in." said Cap.  
"He's not coming. Everyone's out, except me and Pietro. Pe- I mean Spidey just came to say hello, and he's going to help." said Wanda.  
"Good. Sorry about this, kids." says Cap as Scott became full size in front of them and hit them with sleeping gas.

Wanda woke up tied to a chair. Behind her was Pietro and Peter, both of who were struggling.  
Peter noticed she was awake and whispered "They didn't take my shooters. Once one comes up, I'll shoot them. They didn't tie up your hands, so blast them." Wanda nodded and grabbed a nail from the chair. It was piercing her leg, but she grabbed it and started working at the rope. She succeeded and pushed a button on her arm that summoned Vision. She went back into her chair and acted like nothing happened. A few moments later, Cap and Scott came in.  
"Hey guys. Sorry we had to meet like this, I'm Scott." said Scott.  
Pietro said "Go to hell." and Cap looked at Peter, who seemed to be struggling to shoot a web.  
"We emptied it, to be sure. Sorry kid." said Cap. Wanda noticed they had left his mask on.  
She said "You said you cared for me, Rogers." and Cap just said "I do, but-" but he was interrupted by Wanda who sings the chorus of This is gospel by Panic! at the disco. ( watch?v=tGE381tbQa8)  
This caused everyone to laugh. At that moment, Wanda got up and hit Scott to the floor with her magic, and freed her friends and bro with magic that struck like a dagger. Cap put his fists up but before anyone could say something, Vision busted in the room.  
He floated near Wanda and she said "I love you so much" and they together, Peter, Vision, Pietro and Wanda took down the first avenger, Captain America.

"I can't believe I trusted you." spat Steve  
"Trusted me, imprisoned me, distrusted me. Make up your mind." said Wanda. Steve was in a vibranium chamber. There was a table in the middle, and two chairs on either end. At one wall, there was a one-way mirror so they would be sure Wanda would not get hurt. On the other side, stood the people who most cared about her. There was Pietro, Peter, Vision, Tony, and most surprisingly Clint. He had come a few hours earlier, on his own account. He agreed to the accords, and the reason was he wanted to come back to his family to continue his vacation. He had came back for this very moment, to try and reason with Cap to sign the accords.  
Cap said "I never accepted you turned, Maximoff. I held onto you like a child. Before, I would never lay a finger on you if it meant hurting you. Now, I don't feel the same."  
"Emotions switched, I guess? I would hurt you if needed before, but now I don't know if I could hurt you." replied Wanda.  
"Guess I have the advantage here, don't I?" said Cap  
"Your tied to a chair, Steve. Just please sign the accords." said Wanda pushing stack of papers towards Steve.  
"Give up trying to do this Maximoff. I'll never sign them." said Steve.  
"Please. They won't let me leave until you sign them, and I have a date with Vision."  
"So I'm supposed to sign off my rights to choose because you have a date with your boyfriend? Hah."  
"You don't get it. They changed, once I signed. They give you more freedom." Steve reads over the first page, and as he finished Wanda flips through the pages for him.  
"We can choose to not go somewhere if the vote between the avengers and the council votes for it, we can take going to somewhere on a vote. This isn't just they tell us where we go. It's finally perfected, so we don't go on recklessly like before."said Wanda  
"This actually..Isnt that bad. I want to sign it." replied Steve. Wanda looked at him with a look of gratitude and she took the key out of her pocket. She looked up the the window, and they let her see them for a second for them to give her their approval. She smiled and went towards Steve. Pietro saw something in Steve, something he had never seen before.  
He grabbed Hawkeye and said "Let's go, arrow boy. Cap's not being honest." and they ran out and towards the door. Steve raised his arms when he was freed. He locked at the pen and tackled Wanda.  
He thought 'What's the worst that can happen.' Boy, what he was missing.

He got Wanda into a choke hold, which by itself is a bad idea. Wanda could easily deflect it and shoot him away. Wanda managed to turn around and give him a smile like she knew something he didn't. That happened a lot when the accords weren't here. Wanda and Clint or Tasha would steal the cookie jar and Wanda gave him that smile, and he broke off into laughter and started asking her about it. She and Clint or Tasha would start laughing and they would all share the rest of the cookies. This temporarily made him loose track of what he was doing, so he let Wanda slip out of his arm. She gasped for air and Pietro burst in the room with Hawkeye.  
Steve gave them a confused look, and Pietro said "What, you didn't see that coming?" and tackled him into the wall. Pietro was reckless to get revenge for his sister, so he didn't think of the consequences of only charging him. Steve punched him and Pietro got knocked into the table. Hawkeye took out his bow and aimed an arrow at Cap.  
"Ok, Cap, you need to calm down. Look around you. See the damage you've caused." said Clint and took out the arrow and put it back in his quiver. Steve looked around. He saw Wanda still gasping for air. He saw her brother bleeding on the side of his stomach. He looked at the table that was ruined. Two thing were still intact. The pen and the accords paper. The accords had Tonys, Rhodes, Wandas, Visions, Widows, T'Challas, Parkers, and now Clint's signature. He grabbed the pen, signed him name underneath 'Captain Steve Rogers'. There was still a position for Sam, Scott, and newly added, Bucky. They now considered him a hero after what they had learned.  
He took the Maximoffs over his shoulder and said "Let's go, Barton. Few more friends need to sign." and Clint grabbed the accords. They left the room.

All the avengers settled down into the mansion living room. The team had grown large in their feud. The first avengers, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America. The new avengers, Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. The modern avengers, Falcon, Bucky, Rhodes, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, and Black Panther. Peters aunt let him stay at the mansion, which was apparently the 'Stark Boarding school'. Everyone else except Tony, Rhodes, Hawkeye, Widow, Cap and Wilson lived in the mansion. Wandas room had been extended so Pietro could share a bunk bed with her. Tony offered him a room of his own, but he just shook his head. Steve has always been a good speaker.  
He stood up and said "We have been through a lot, guys. New avengers, old avengers, whoever you are, you are here because you have powers that no one else does. You're here to help save the world. These accords will make our job no different, just a little weird, but we already got Wanda to do that." and to emphasize his point, Wanda lifted a giant ice cube from the fridge above their heads and made it snow.  
"We are here to save the world from whatever has to come. Right now, there is a power crazy man that is blue who wants to take all the infinity stones, including the mind stone." continued Steve pointing at Visions head.  
"He goes by the name of Thanos. This is our first mission as a new team. New friends, New avengers. So I say to that, Avengers Assemble."

Hey guys, fan fic writer Amber here. That you for reading my fan fic! Yes, this was the last part of Life of a Witch but I plan to make more after Civil War events. My latest thing, avengers training. The first episode is paintball, free-for-all.

The Avengers Dictionary

Wanda Maximoff: The Scarlet Witch, Witch. The insecure, 19 year old super-hero who got her powers from a hydra experiment, preformed by Dr. Strucker on Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. Currently not signed onto the accords, due to her age. The minimum age in 21. Her current relationship is between 'The Vision'

Scott Lang:Ant-Man, Bug-Boy, Bug man. The formal criminal, turned avenger. He fights evil as an ant sized Scott. He is currently divorced, and is signed onto the accords.

Vision:The Vision, Viz. The smart new avenger, age unknown. His powers come from one of the 4 infinity stones, that came from Loki's septer. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Wanda Maximoff'

Peter Parker: Spider-Man, Bug-Boy, Spider-Boy. The extraordinary, 16 year-old super-hero who got his powers from a radioactive spider, and now he's becoming friends with the avengers. He is currently signed onto the accords

Tony Stark: Iron Man. He got his powers from his hard-work and determination. He built many suits, some failures and some not, to become who he is now. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Pepper Potts', even though they are taking a break right now.

Clint Barton: Hawkeye, Clint. He got his powers from practicing archery from years without end. His hawk like vision gives him his name. He was a former shield agent before joining the avengers. His current relationship status is unknown, but he has 3 confirmed children. He is currently signed onto the accords.

Sam Wilson: The Falcon, Bird Man, Bird. He got his powers through a metal suit that straps on his back and deploys wings. He has military experience and is one of Captain Rogers closest friends. His relationship status in unknown, and he is currently signed onto the accords.

James Rhodes: War Machine, Rhodey. He got his powers from one of Tonys suits. He has military experience, and is Tony Starks best friend. His relationship status is unknown and he is currently signed onto the accords.

Natasha Romanoff: Black Widow, Agent Romanoff. She is an ex-assassin and a former agent of shield before she became an avenger. Her relationship status is supposedly with Bruce Banner, but it isn't certain. She is currently signed onto the accords.

Steve Rogers: Captain Rogers, Captain America, Cap. He got his powers from a military experiment. He has military experience and his relationship status is supposedly with Agent 13(Carter), but it isn't certain. He is currently signed onto the accords.

James 'Bucky' Barnes: Bucky, Buck, James, Winter Soldier. He got his powers from a hydra experiment and got brain washed in the process. His relationship status is unknown an is currently signed onto the accords, because he was declared a hero at the end of 'Life of a Witch, Part 2.'

Pietro Maximoff:Quicksilver, Wandas Brother, formerly dead. The revived brother of Wanda. He was formally allied with Ultron, but then turned to the Avengers. He died protecting Hawkeye with a kid but was revived with [Classified]. He is older than Wanda by 12 minutes. He is not currently in a relationship with anyone, but hates Vision because nobody is good for Wanda. He is known for asking Vision what material his shirt was made of, him responding mostly Vibranium, and him turning to Wanda and telling her he told her he wasn't made out of boyfriend material. He is currently signed onto the accords. 


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, Amber here. Sorry that this chapter has taken so long, but to be honest I completely forgot it. I have already started it and I'm about 1/3 or the way done and it should be out by October 20th at most, because I will not be writing during my birthday. Anyway, I hope you're all excited for the next chapter and if you want a sneak peak then you can message me and I'll send you the first paragraph.


	4. Rise of the Android

After Effects Of Civil War:Rise of the Android-Part 1

Vision looked in the mirror. Today was the day Wanda was coming home, and he wanted to like nice for her. He strangely felt compelled to the witch. He blamed it on the fact that she had gotten her powers from the object that gave him his ability to survive in this world. He straitened the tie and fazed through the wall to find all of the accord avengers and Wanda on a chair, hand-cuffed but not to the chair. She had the power-restraining gloves that Mr. Stark had made a couple days ago on her hands. She was, at the moment, hugging Tony. He finished fazing in and went to the ground. Wanda looked at him and he thought that she was crazy, not to hate him. After all, he had allowed her to leave the compound and get hurt. He had not been there for her before, and he was going to make up for it now. Wanda ran over at cuddled against him.  
"Vision. I-I'm so sorry" she cried out, and burst into tears again. He noticed that she had cried once or twice before. Vision would have cried too, if he could. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off him.  
"Wanda. It is alright. I still share feeling for you" said Vision as he wrapped his arms around her. He said that to sound lightly, but he meant it with great meaning. He really cared for Wanda, in ways that he could not understand why. Vision noticed her nice brown-red hair, her brown eyes, that turn red when she does her magic, her red lips, her nice outfit, her hands, that were unusually in hand-cuffs? He noticed them before, but right now he noticed that her neck was beaten up and red. He noticed the cuts and scraps, although minimal, on her wrists. He went to take off the cuffs, but she pulled away. He did not leave his grip over her.  
"They must hurt" he said protectively  
"They do, but this is punishment for my actions. All of this. Those weeks where I couldn't see you. It is what I deserve" said the witch. Vision instantly thought of various objections of why she did not deserve that, but he said only one.  
"No, Wanda. It was Clint. He came for you" complained the android. He had always been curious about why the mortals always blamed themselves when it had not been their fault.  
"Did you see me object." said Wanda in response. She looked away from Vision. He felt her pain, and more than ever wanted to scope her up and run away like he did in sokovia.  
"A little." said Vision. He felt as if his heart had been torn out, ripped to pieces, put back with metals sticking around him and then put back. Vision saw the young boy Peter Parker, a.k.a the Spider-Man preparing to talk. Wanda did not seem to notice him, until he did talk.  
"They're arguing like a married couple" says Peter. Vision wished he had kept his mouth shut. Wanda can be your worst nightmare if you get on her back side. Vision prayed Wanda would go easy on him.  
"I don't see you in hand cuffs, withstanding torture because they say you'll see the only family you ever had, bug boy." snarled Wanda at Peter. He just shrugged. Vision was going to pray for Peter's behalf, but he noticed one small detail that was off.  
"They tortured you?" asked Vision and Tony in unison.  
"I shouldn't have brought it up. They just used drugs on me that they though would make me tell them the truth, but I was already telling the truth. I-I just wanted to make it right. What I've done, who I've hurt." said Wanda before going back to crying in Vision's chest. He grabbed her head and held her tight. He felt like he could strangle all the guards who hurt Wanda, but he thought of various reasons why not. He also noticed that Wanda had lied, and that they probably tortured her more.  
Tony walked up to Wanda and Vision though 'Leave her alone, please!" but he couldn't say anything.  
"It's all going to be ok, Wanda. We just have to trust you before we let you go off." said Tony as he stroked her hair, forcing Vision to take his hand of her hair. '  
But I already trust her.' thought Vision.  
"Whatever it takes." sobbed Wanda. "Just please don't make me go back there. Please." The thought shook Vision. He was ready to fight anyone who wanted her to go back, including Ross.  
"We won't. You'll sleep in your room, with Vision watching over you and Peter surveying you through the camera." said Tony. Vision volunteered to watch over Wanda to make sure nothing happened to her.  
"Peter?" asked Wanda. Vision forgot that she had not meet the fantastic boy who managed to keep in relation with his Aunt and still fight crime.  
"That'd be me." said Peter. "Sorry about earlier. The new told me you were way different. Peter Parker" Peter extended his arm to shake her hand, and then putting it back and blushing. Wanda laughed, but Vision wished it was him that made her laugh, not Peter. Vision felt a little jealous until Wanda grabbed his hand and he led her to her room.

Vision looked at the window in Wanda's room. She was in the bed and he was sitting in a chair beside it. He remembered the times where he would faze through the wall, not thinking and just wanting to see Wanda, and she had scolded him for usually scaring her. He saw her waking up, so he decided to speak to her.  
"Good morning, Wanda." said Vision  
"Hey, Viz. How'd you sleep?" asked Wanda. Vision did not want to hurt Wanda's feeling, so he lied a little.  
"I'm not sure. How about you?" replied Vision  
"The best sleep in a while. It helps if I only ever got rest when I passed out before. It was the worst when I woke up from a bad dream and the shock collar shocked me for moving sharply." said Wanda. Vision wanted to smack Ross into the nearest planet, but Vision now worked for him. He decided to let some of his feelings out.  
"I am so sorry about your imprisonment at the raft. It was needed for you to calm down, see reason, and you have." he said. Every word he muttered that was in the slightest against Wanda hurt him so much.  
"Shall we go to breakfast?" asks Vision  
"I sense the doors locked. How are we going to get out?" asks Wanda. She put on the anti-power gloves, and Vision noted it but was to happy for his scheme to work that he didn't say anything about it. He wanted to lock the doors to the room so he could fly Wanda out. He got excited.  
"Like this." said Vision, picking her up. He felt her heartbeat and adjusted his to hers. He felt a little more close to her as he did. He felt a little better when he went through the wall. He felt close to Wanda. He felt they were one.

"Heya Wanda. Sleep better than at the raft?" asked Tony, looking at Wanda. Vision wanted to call him out for being insensitive, but Wanda didn't seem offended so he didn't.  
"Yep" smiled Wanda. Tony looked down at her gloves, that Vision should have took more notice of.  
"I didn't think you would have put them on. Vision took them off you last night as a test of faith and you passed it." Tony said while munched on Toast. Vision wanted to yell at Tony that he just didn't want Wanda to be uncomfortable.  
"I just did;t want to hurt anyone." replied Wanda sadly. Vision wanted to hold her and tell her it would all be ok.  
"Cheer up, kiddo. We're paying a visit to our friends at the raft." said Tony. Vision forgot to mention that to Wanda. but it didn't matter now.  
"We?" asked Wanda  
"You me and Vision. Course, the raft has their safety protocols. You have to wear the cuffs." replied Tony. Vision, at least remembered the bag with a change of clothes for Wanda and a PB and J sandwich he had prepared an hour or two earlier for her.  
Wanda shrugged and they all headed off to the car.

"Heya Clint." taunted Clint. Vision never especially liked the archer, but Wanda did so he had to show some sympathy. Speaking of Wanda, she was beside Vision. She had changed her clothes to a shirt that said 'Witch and proud', a shirt Steve had given her for christmas and some ripped jeans. her hands were in cuffs, but her face and body looked more beautiful than ever. The black gloves made her look more feminine, which he faded a little since she hadn't put on makeup for a while, although Vision didn't really care. Wanda bumped Tony a little, but not enough to hurt or move him at all.  
"What did you do to Wanda?" yelled Clint, and Wanda stepped forward a little.  
"I-They didn't do anything. It was the people here." croaked Wanda softly.  
"No, you don't get to speak. You could be brain-washed to all I know!" he yelled. Clint slammed into the bars and Wanda stepped back a little and flinched.  
"I would never allow that to happen, Clint." said Vision, in a little bit of a snarl. He should not had snapped at Wanda. Wanda walked back up to the bars, but this time, Clint stroked her hair.  
"I brought you with me because I thought it would be best. I-I didn't know this would happen. You're like my fourth child." said Clint softly. A tear rolled down his check.  
"You did what you had to do, and I don't blame you. Cap'll be back to bust you out." Wanda whispered, but Vision could slightly hear them talk.  
"Pietro would be proud of you, Wanda. What will happen to you?" he asks  
"I'm staying in at the mansion, under house arrest. Listen, Clint. I know when we meet again, it will be on less friendly terms. Just remember where home it." Wanda says before Tony grabs her hand violently and says "Alright Maximoff, lets go."  
Wanda did not flinch, but Vision did. They didn't see him, which was good. They walked on to meet the next fallen avenger.

"What did they do to you?" yelled the angry Falcon, Captain's Right hand man.  
"Nothing, Sam. I'm just the same as ever, except the wanted fugitive part." whispered Wanda. Vision knew Sam wanted to believe her, but he turned his head around to not face her.  
"Please, Sam." pleaded Wanda, but he would have none of it.  
"Just go away, They did warn me not to make friends with a witch." said Sam. Wanda started to cry silently and Vision wiped away her tears. He grabbed her shoulders and left. After Wanda and Tony moved away, Vision came back and went to Sam's cell.  
"What do you want, android." snarled Sam  
"If Wanda did not object against it, I would crush your soul for hurting her, but she just wishes to be with you and Clint. I suggest being nicer to her next time, Mr. Wilson." said Vision in a tone that was nice, but meant business.  
"She..wanted to come?" asked Sam  
"Of course she did. Thought, she was scared you would all act like this. I will comfort her so she will want to visit again, but it is not my place to tell her she has to or can't." responded Vision.  
"I..didn't know. I'll be nicer next time. Just take care of her, ok?" whispered Sam.  
"I will. Don't doubt it. Until the next time, Mr. Wilson." nodded Vision. He left and caught up with Wanda.  
"Where did you go, Vision?" asked Wanda, coming close to Vision. Vision put one arm over hand and leaned closer to her ear.  
"My little secret, Wanda." he whispered. Wanda laughed, and the guards pointed there guns at her. Wanda whimpered and Vision covered her with his body.  
"Peace, kiddies. The kid won't try anything funny with Vision around." called out Tony. The lowered their weapons, but most of them kept their hands on their pistols. Vision was not going to take any chances. He lifted her up and fazed through the helicopter. He let her down and took off the cuffs. Tony walked in and the helicopter fired up. As they were leaving and in the air, Vision cut in.  
"Wanda?" asked Vision  
"Yes, Vision?" replied Wanda  
"Do you want to, um, maybe have dinner together later?" Vision said once more. Wanda laughed and cuddled close to him.  
"'Course, Vision." she laughed. He smiled and held her close.

Vision stood in front of the vigilantes James Buchanan Barnes and his former team-mate, Steve Rogers. He looked back at Wanda and James Rhodes coming to the front. He saw Steve looking betrayed, and than sad, and then angry.  
"Wanda? What are you doing here?" asked Steve. Wanda stepped forward and spoke up.  
"To make my mistakes right. It was this or be tortures, Steve, you have to understand." said Wanda with one foot in front of the other. Steve raised his shield and Bucky put a hand on his pistol.  
"Get back, kid. Don't let this get messier than it has to be." spat Steve, but Wanda wouldn't give up.  
"I'm sorry Steve. Please just leave now." pleaded Wanda  
"Um, no Wanda. He's a wanted fugitive, remember?" warned Tony  
"I was too, but you still took me in." she stated  
"Dammit Wanda! It's because your a kid! Spangles and his ol' winter soldier friend are way beyond that. Now pick a side. Show me I was right to bring you back." replied Tony  
"Stand down, Steve. Please." pleaded Wanda, but Steve and James didn't move. After that, all hell broke loose.

Vision tried not to hurt them, because Wanda told him that he and she should protect their team-mates. She wanted him to believe that she wanted to protect the team, but he knew that she just didn't want to hurt Steve. He didn't really do anything except something pushing Steve or James to make them loose balance. James mostly shot and him or Tony, but Tony had the suit on and Vision just changed his density. Peter swung around and shot webs at James and Steve, but he missed. Vision thought Peter was pretty cute, but he once stopped swinging and went to say something at went in front of the James.  
"Give up, evil-doers!" he yelled  
"Work on your catchphrases, kid." responded James and he pointed his gun at Peter.  
Before Vision could react, he heard Wanda yell "No!" and go in front of Peter.  
"Wanda!" yelled Vision and flew towards her. He saw a bullet wound dangerously close to her heart. She fell and Vision caught her.  
"Wanda!" yelled Steve, running towards her. Tony shots him with a repulser blast and he gets shot back. Tony goes towards Wanda and looks at Steve.  
"Leave now, before Vision kills you." he snarls. Vision looks at James's meta arm and shoots a beam. It tears it off and they both run off.  
"Trust me now?" weakly says Wanda and fell unconscious.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y read vitals and send Dr. Cho here now." yells Tony. Vision felt her pulse.  
"It's faint, but it's there." whispers Vision.  
"Get her to the emergency room, now Vision!" said Tony, but Vision was already flying as fast as he could.  
Vision paced around his room. Peter had been allowed in her recovery room on account of him being shot at. The last time he saw her, she was bleeding out in his arms. She was stable now, but hasn't awoken. He had half a mind to find the soldier and kill him, but the other half needed to stay here waiting for Wanda. He had asked Wanda to be his girl-friend before the fight and she said yes. He had planned another date tonight. He was going to bring her to a fireworks display and they would have a picnic, but then the incident happened. He heard a knock on his door and opened it. He found Wanda and Peter. Wanda stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey babe, how'd you sleep?" she asked. He was kind of shocked, but recovered quickly. He kissed her cheek and responded.  
"I slept horrible, thinking about you. You cause me pain, my Wanda, but I'm glad you are ok" he responded. His date idea was ruined because the fireworks had already gone but Peter had another idea.  
"Hey, Wanda and Vision. You guys wanna see a movie?" asked Peter.  
"Sure, which movie?" asked Vision. He knew Peter was not competition because he would not take Visions girlfriend and that Peter loved him like a brother.  
"Not sure. Let's see what playing." replied Peter.  
"Let's go then. I'll buy the tickets." said Wanda  
"I'll pay for the popcorn and drinks." said Peter. Vision grabbed Wanda and flew off. Peter webbed Visions back and yelled "Woo" all the way to the movie theatre, where they saw "The Hannah Montana Movie:The Revive."

A.N  
Hey guys, Amber here. I put the Authors note at the end if you guys wanted to leave after. Sorry for being late on this, but I already wrote a fourth of the next one and it should be out within the next week or two. Also, credit to my older sister for being an amazing and beautiful inspiration for rock #1. Also, she suggested the movie. Review the story to get in the next story. I take O.C's for my new story I'm working on. Tell me who I should do for the next part of the story.


	5. Rise of the Android-Part 2

A.N  
Hey guys, Its me. The late fan fiction writer. Sorry about all my things being late. The good news is that I have so many more fan fiction stories coming. The next of the After Effects series comes Clint Barton. Yay. Anyway, please follow the story to boost my self esteem and to get notified whenever I update it. Enjoy the chapter.

Vision sat in the helicopter. He had fought a couple hydra agents the day before. It was also the first time Wanda and Vision could finally fight together again, just them two. It felt like they were two hearts, beating as one. Wanda threw an agent to Vision, he knocked him down. They were like a well-oiled machine. It was great. In the end, Wanda got a little bruised up, so Vision had tended to her wounds and when he was patching up her face, they broke out in a kiss. He loved her, so much. It felt great to have her back, thought, it had been almost a year since all the accords nonsense.  
Vision decided to text Wanda to go on a date. It had been a week or so since their last one, excluding the fighting, but Vision didn't count that.  
'Hello, my Wanda. Do you want to go to a restaurant or something tomorrow night?' texted Vision. A few moments later, Wanda responded.  
'Sure, babe. Have fun on your trip and don't get hurt.' she responded. Vision smiled. She was always concerned with his health, thought he could not get hurt, he admired the thought.  
'You have already said this to me when I left.' he texted back. He was going to try and find Sam and Steve because Steve had broken Sam out of custody a couple days before. He was going to try to get them back. He stuffed his phone back in his bag. They were going to try to search the raft for information on the whereabouts of the Captain and Sam.  
Once they arrived at the raft, Vision was greeted by Ross, who stared at him with pleasure.  
"Hello, Vision. I see you're doing your duty. How's your day been going?" smiled Ross. Vision nodded at the guards before turning to his boss again.  
"Hello, sir. My day has been great, thank you for asking." responded Vision.  
"Is it because of that witch of yours? I don't approve of that." smirked Ross.  
"With all due respect, sir, my personal life is mine. My personal affairs is not of your concern." stated Vision. Ross nodded.  
"It's good that you know that I am an authority figure. Stark doesn't. That's why I asked for you, and not him." Ross said.  
"I must be on my way to find the information, sir." said Vision. He pushed pass Ross and to the cells.  
"Love makes people blind. Especially if it's a witch your loving, boy. Remember that." mumbled Ross. He left in a hurry. Vision knew that he shouldn't have done that, but nobody makes fun of Wanda and gets away with it.  
The cells had no clues. None. Nada. Zip. They had all checked it once, twice, even three times but still nothing. All the investigators had left a couple hours before, and that made it past midnight. Vision knew he had to keep searching. He would search for Wanda. He would search for Tony. He would search for himself. The only thing that he had found was finger prints, that of course, determined that Sam and Steve were Sam and Steve. About half an hour after he found the finger prints by himself, he got a text from Tony Stark.  
'Wanda is missing. Not a big deal, but you should know. I'm searching for her. I'll keep you updated.' it said. Vision looked at it and sighed.  
"It's your adventure that I love, Wanda, but do you have search for trouble when I'm not there to sweep you off your feet and save you?" he said out loud. He decided to go home, but needed to grab a bite to eat first.  
He saw a small diner in town and decided to eat there. It was small and the I and R letters were off and it just spelled out DNE. Vision walked up to it and opened the door. Around 5-9 people started staring at him. What else would they do? The guy was in a suit, and of course, his skin was red. He decided not to dwell on this too much and sat down at the smallest table. A few moments later, a waitress came to take his order.  
"May I take your order, um, sir?" nervously asked the waiter. Vision looked down at the menu imprinted on the table.  
"I would like some coffee and an apple pie." finally responded Vision.  
"A-A whole pie? Sure. Why not." mumbled the waiter while walking off.  
It took then 8 minutes to finally finish his pie. The coffee came almost immediately. Of course, the android had no need for food. It just confronted him that he had food. Wanda said it made him look more human in public. He might look like an actual person if he had put on a hoodie or something that covered his skin.  
The pie was good, and Vision finished it in about 5 minutes. All the people around looked surprised, but Vision just smiled as he finished his 5th cup of coffee. He placed 100 dollars on the table.  
"Keep the change" he said as he walked out, using the door. He began the fly towards the compound. Towards Wanda.

Vision was searching for 2 hours before he heard noise outside his room. It sounded like Tony was yelling at someone. He phased through the wall to see Tony yelling at Wanda and Pietro. The deceased twin that Wanda had mourned over for days and days had come back. Vision decided to say something.  
"What is all the ruckus-Pietro?" asked Vision. Pietro smiled.  
"My sister has said good things about you, Vision" said Pietro, ignoring Vision.  
"Not that I'm ungrateful that you're alive, but how?" replied Vision  
"Stop asking me, 'cuz I got no idea" shrugged Pietro.  
"Hey, brother. This is my boyfriend, Vision" smiled Wanda, letting go of Pietro and holding Visions hand. Pietro just stared at Vision with confusion.  
"You know the drill, big guy. Hurt my sister and I'll knock you into the nearest galaxy. No, make that the furthest galaxy." stated Pietro.  
"Look, Tony, is there an extra room for Pietro to use? We're really tired." announced Wanda. Tony put his head into his hands.  
"You're driving me crazy, Maximoff."  
"Which one?" asked Pietro jokingly. Vision smiled slightly, but Wanda laughed.

Vision was getting ready for an attack. He had given Wanda a tracker and Wanda had given him a tracker, just in case something like this happened. It hadn't taken to long to track her one he had found that Wanda, Pietro, and Peter were missing. Wanda was in an abandoned warehouse. He carried a bag with cuffs, water, and some bandages just in case. He opened a locket that Wanda had given him, which revealed the only photo of him, Wanda, and Pietro before he died. That was Visions most priced possession. He looked into the distance and started flying like Wanda's life depended on it. Like his life depended on it. They are one in the same.  
Vision found the warehouse with ease, and phased through the wall to see Wanda holding down Scott with magic and the rest of his friends tied to chairs that had just been released by Wanda. He flew down and hugged Wanda.  
"I love you so much." said Wanda. All together, they took down the first avenger, Captain America.

All the avengers settled down into the mansion living room. The team had grown large in their feud. The first avengers, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America. The new avengers, Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. The modern avengers, Falcon, Bucky, Rhodes, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, and Black Panther. Peters aunt let him stay at the mansion, which was apparently the 'Stark Boarding school'. Everyone else except Tony, Rhodes, Hawkeye, Widow, Cap and Wilson lived in the mansion. Wandas room had been extended so Pietro could share a bunk bed with her. Tony offered him a room of his own, but he just shook his head. Steve has always been a good speaker.  
He stood up and said "We have been through a lot, guys. New avengers, old avengers, whoever you are, you are here because you have powers that no one else does. You're here to help save the world. These accords will make our job no different, just a little weird, but we already got Wanda to do that." and to emphasize his point, Wanda lifted a giant ice cube from the fridge above their heads and made it snow.  
"We are here to save the world from whatever has to come. Right now, there is a power crazy man that is blue who wants to take all the infinity stones, including the mind stone." continued Steve pointing at Visions head.  
"He goes by the name of Thanos. This is our first mission as a new team. New friends, New avengers. So I say to that, Avengers Assemble."

The Avengers Dictionary

Wanda Maximoff: The Scarlet Witch, Witch. The insecure, 19 year old super-hero who got her powers from a hydra experiment, preformed by Dr. Strucker on Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. Currently not signed onto the accords, due to her age. The minimum age in 21. Her current relationship is between 'The Vision'

Scott Lang:Ant-Man, Bug-Boy, Bug man. The formal criminal, turned avenger. He fights evil as an ant sized Scott. He is currently divorced, and is signed onto the accords.

Vision:The Vision, Viz. The smart new avenger, age unknown. His powers come from one of the 4 infinity stones, that came from Loki's septer. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Wanda Maximoff'

Peter Parker: Spider-Man, Bug-Boy, Spider-Boy. The extraordinary, 16 year-old super-hero who got his powers from a radioactive spider, and now he's becoming friends with the avengers. He is currently signed onto the accords

Tony Stark: Iron Man. He got his powers from his hard-work and determination. He built many suits, some failures and some not, to become who he is now. He is currently signed onto the accords. His current relationship is between 'Pepper Potts', even though they are taking a break right now.

Clint Barton: Hawkeye, Clint. He got his powers from practicing archery from years without end. His hawk like vision gives him his name. He was a former shield agent before joining the avengers. His current relationship status is unknown, but he has 3 confirmed children. He is currently signed onto the accords.

Sam Wilson: The Falcon, Bird Man, Bird. He got his powers through a metal suit that straps on his back and deploys wings. He has military experience and is one of Captain Rogers closest friends. His relationship status in unknown, and he is currently signed onto the accords.

James Rhodes: War Machine, Rhodey. He got his powers from one of Tonys suits. He has military experience, and is Tony Starks best friend. His relationship status is unknown and he is currently signed onto the accords.

Natasha Romanoff: Black Widow, Agent Romanoff. She is an ex-assassin and a former agent of shield before she became an avenger. Her relationship status is supposedly with Bruce Banner, but it isn't certain. She is currently signed onto the accords.

Steve Rogers: Captain Rogers, Captain America, Cap. He got his powers from a military experiment. He has military experience and his relationship status is supposedly with Agent 13(Carter), but it isn't certain. He is currently signed onto the accords.

James 'Bucky' Barnes: Bucky, Buck, James, Winter Soldier. He got his powers from a hydra experiment and got brain washed in the process. His relationship status is unknown an is currently signed onto the accords, because he was declared a hero at the end of 'Life of a Witch, Part 2.'

Pietro Maximoff:Quicksilver, Wandas Brother, formerly dead. The revived brother of Wanda. He was formally allied with Ultron, but then turned to the Avengers. He died protecting Hawkeye with a kid but was revived with [Classified]. He is older than Wanda by 12 minutes. He is not currently in a relationship with anyone, but hates Vision because nobody is good for Wanda. He is known for asking Vision what material his shirt was made of, him responding mostly Vibranium, and him turning to Wanda and telling her he told her he wasn't made out of boyfriend material. He is currently signed onto the accords.


End file.
